A particularly lovely day, any other day but today
by planet p
Summary: It's a good thing it's nearly Christmas because Maggie could do with the break that'll be coming up shortly. Well, it *was* a good thing – before she saw what was waiting for her in the doorway! Maggie/Jeff, kind of.


**A particularly lovely day, any other day but today** by planet p

**Disclaimer** I don't own _Life Begins_ or any of its characters.

* * *

It wasn't a particularly lovely day, it even looked like it might rain later on, but they were outside anyway, taking a break and having a smoke. It was almost Christmas, almost time to take a break for real, just a short break for the holidays, mind, but it'd be a bit of relieve it wasn't spent scrutinising the bills that always came in around that time.

Finished with her cigarette, Maggie turned back to the doorway to return to work, and spied her boss, Jeff, coming their way.

"Alright, girls," he said, as he drew nearer and met Maggie coming in as he was going out. "Break time's over; time to get back to work n-"

At the look from the two girls still standing around out the back, he didn't finish his sentence, though.

"What is it this time?" he asked, and Maggie paused and turned back to hear what the younger women had to say. They were a team, now, and a team stuck up for one another; she stuck around.

Almost simultaneously, the two girls nodded to the doorway.

Fearing the worst, a spider perhaps, Jeff backed out of the doorway where he'd been standing and Maggie had to step aside quickly so he wouldn't step on her. He actually looked worried.

"Well, what is it?" he demanded.

"Mistletoe!" came the chorused replies of both girls, freakishly like twins.

"Oh, no, well – it isn't even Christmas!" Jeff interjected, quickly realising who he'd moments earlier been standing under the mistletoe with, his expression changing accordingly.

The girls shook their heads. "If you're making us wear these ridiculous Christmas hats, I don't see why-"

"Oh, I agree. I do agree."

Maggie shook her head at them. "I- I don't-"

"You don't want to offend Maggie now, do you?" the two girls asked.

In answer, Jeff merely stared at them.

"I- I have to get back to work," Maggie told them, hoping to be able to excuse herself quickly.

"Oh, stay. Jeff'll come 'round. The Christmas spirit is something you learn to appreciate by the time you make manager; a lot of spending happens at Christmas, a lot of money is made. And people like to see a business participating in that spirit; like a regular member of the community."

The girls gave their Christmas hats a jingle.

"I don't think this is exactly-"

"Oh, it's not like it's fraternising with a co-worker, really! Go on, Jeff! We'd all like to get back to work, but, well, seeing as someone's not happy with the spirit of Christmas, we all feel a bit down about it, now, I think."

Jeff dropped his shoulders and turned slowly to Maggie, looking defeated.

Before she could stop herself, she shot a quick glance behind her, just to check that a customer hadn't suddenly popped in who she could rush off to attend. Nope, just her luck, they seemed to be fresh out of customers just at that moment.

She returned her attention to Jeff and sighed heavily, rolling her eyes. Then she walked over to him – he appeared to be frozen to the spot – and, with a quick comment of, "Just don't be expecting wonders, mind you, it's been a while since I've done this sort of thing," and pressed her lips to his in a kiss.

It wasn't an especially long kiss, nor an especially short kiss, but it was rather an uneventful kiss. She imagined that the cigarettes she'd been smoking lately weren't all that wonderful for kissing, to take her mind off the muffled giggles, and thought that, if they were to be getting Christmas gifts, she'd probably get Jeff a chapstick.

She was still thinking about the chapstick thing when ones of the telephones rang, and she turned to get it, making it just a bit obvious by the fact that she'd actually ran to get it, that she hadn't been terribly enthused on the kiss herself.

Getting to her desk, she picked up the telephone and fell into her chair and it wasn't until then that she remembered to take a nice, good breath.

She'd stay back a bit after work, she decided, and make sure she took that damn mistletoe down.


End file.
